1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic parts packaging structure and a method of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, an electronic parts packaging structure having such a structure that a plurality of electronic parts are connected mutually in a situation that they are buried in an insulating film and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The development of the LSI technology as a key technology to implement multimedia devices is proceeding steadily to a higher speed and a larger capacity of the data transmission. According to this, a higher density of the packaging technology as interfaces between the LSI and electronic devices is also proceeding.
In reply to the request of further higher density, the multichip package (semiconductor device) in which a plurality of semiconductor chips are laminated three-dimensionally on the substrate and packaged has been developed. By way of example, there is the semiconductor device having such a structure that a plurality of semiconductor chips are three-dimensionally mounted on the wiring substrate while they are buried in the insulating film respectively and that a plurality of semiconductor chips are connected mutually via the via holes formed in the insulating film and the wiring patterns. For example, such semiconductor device is set forth in Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) 2001-196525 (Patent Literature 1), Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) 2001-177045 (Patent Literature 2), and Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) 2000-323645 (Patent Literature 3).
In recent years, in order to respond to the higher density packaging, the structure is now studied in which a plurality of semiconductor chips are packaged while they are buried in the insulating film in such a manner that the semiconductor chips are connected mutually via the via holes formed in the semiconductor chips and the insulating films. All Patent Literatures 1 to 3 mentioned above are associated with the structure that a plurality of semiconductor chips are connected mutually via the via holes formed in the insulating film. No consideration is given to the above-mentioned packaging structure.